INUYASHA EL MUSICAL
by AngelaMort
Summary: ¿Kagome y Kikyou peleandose por Inuyasha? ¿Miroku distraido? ¿Quien se robo la comida de Kouga? ¿Sesshoumaru llegara a Roma? Muchas locuras mas en este musical! ONE SHOT


**NOTA: lo que esta entre comillas es la cantada ¿Ok?**

**INUYASHA EL MUSICAL**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

Damas y caballeros, chiquitines y chiquitinas, engendros y cosas raras! Debido al éxito obtenido por "La saiyademia" (próximamente en esta pagina... de nuevo) y "Saint Seiya el musical", hemos renegociado con algunos productores y ahora verán "Inu-Yasha el música" en exclusiva! (Saint Seiya el musical aquí mismo, en si no leen este fic, su destino será ver el maratón de Super Doll Licca chan, ver una foto de shinji desnudo, ver a vegeta y a yu-gi en algún acto gay (asco ) y en alguna parte de sus miserables vidas tendrán q leer la biografía de los Teletubbies . así q lean n.n

**PRIMER ACTO: INUYASHA Y KIKYOU**

-"Es que me sube el colesterol, mira que me sube el colesterol" –cantaba Inuyasha a todo pulmón-

-Inuyasha ¿pero que haces! –pregunto Kikyou sorprendida-

-ah pues estoy comiendo tacos de chicharrón ¿quieres?- pregunto un feliz hanyou-

-¿es una broma? Osea hello!- exclamo Kikyou-

-Que genio, pues no y ya, al fin que ni te iba a convidar-

-bien Inuyasha... "tu y yo tenemos que hablar, por que... que se va calando el aire entre nosotros y lo noto"- empezó a cantar Kikyou-

- ¿te sientes bien Kikyou?-

-"Ya me canse, que no me acaricies ni con la mirada, de ser en tu cama una 3er almohada... de ver que el futuro se va haciendo flaco.. de saber que la vida no es mas que un rato!"-

-Ay! ya cállate Kikyou y déjame comer mis tacos de chicharrón -

-Maldito insensible...- refunfuño Kikyou-

**SEGUNDO ACTO: NARAKU Y KAGURA**

-"Alegrije eres tu si el cielo siempre ves azul, o rebujo tu serás si todo haces siempre mal... alegrijes y rebujos tu y yo siempre juntos"- cantaba un feliz Naraku-

-¿Naraku? –pregunto sorprendida Kagura quien iba entrando- O.O

Naraku al ver que Kagura entraba a la habitación dejo de cantar y se puso serio...

-Ejem... ¿qué deseas Kagura? u.ú-

-pues vengo a decirte que... –decía Kagura mientras en el fondo se empieza a escuchar música de un piano- "hoy voy a cambiar, revisar bien mis maletas... "

-no sea payasa- refunfuño Naraku quien le daba un zape a Kagura-

-Es que... ya me harte de ser mala T.T, además mi sueño guajiro es ser monja –decía mientras tenia estrellitas en los ojos-

-Ora ya ¿De cual fumaste Kagura?-

- T.T nadie me entiende... –de nuevo se escucha música en el fondo- "eterna soledad... el tiempo pasa en la madrugada..."

-loca... –murmuro Naraku-

**TERCER ACTO: MIROKU Y SANGO**

-"yo quiero una novia pechug..."- cantaba Miroku pero fue interrumpido-

-Miroku! –exclamo sango- deja de cantar eso!

-Uy! que genio, ¿eh? ya consíguete un novio...-

-tu no entiendes ya que... "se me acaba el argumento y la metodología, cuando se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía"- XD

-¿Nani? ó.o-

-Ash! Nada... "eres tu, un pobre diablo!"-

-"Pero sigo siendo el rey...!"- xD

-idiota – murmuro sango molesta- ¬¬

**CUARTO ACTO: KAGOME, INUYASHA Y KIKYOU**

-Inuyasha, decídete de una vez, ¿el cadáver o yo? –refunfuño Kagome-

-este... yo...- tartamudeaba Inuyasha-

-"cuéntame que harás después que estrenes su cuerpo cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad"- cantaba Kikyou-

-este...- murmuro Inuyasha-

-¿a si? pues... "si no tiene mas que un par de dedos en frente, y descubres q no se lava bien los dientes"- respondió Kagome-

-oigan... o.o- murmuro Inuyasha-

-pues... "toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien luego vas a ver desgastaras las CERDAS cuando las arrugas le corten la piel y la celulitis invada sus piernas, aaaaah!"- respondió Kikyou-

-Yo nunca tendré celulitis cadáver viviente - exclamo furiosa Kagome-

-ver para creer escoba nueva . - respondió de la misma manera Kikyou-

-o.o oigan- pero Inuyasha era totalmente ignorado-

-"si me cambias por esa bruja... "- empezó de nuevo Kagome-

-"pedazo de cuero, no vuelvas nunca mas, no vuelvas no estaré aquí, aaahh ahahahah!"- respondió Kikyou-

-Perra ¬¬- murmuro Kagome-

- ... –silencio sepulcral de Inuyasha-

**QUINTO ACTO: SESSHOUMARU-JAKKEN Y RIN**

-disculpe señor Jakken... ¿A donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto una inocente Rin-

-que te importa! –refunfuño Jakken-

"hay algunos que dicen, que todos los caminos conducen a roma..."- comenzó a cantar sesshoumaru-

-Pero amo bonito, si estamos en Japón -- -comento Jakken-

-¿Y que? yo quiero ir a roma- refunfuño el adorable monstruo-

-De acuerdo -- señor...- respondió Jakken sin mas remedio-

-Jakken llevanos hasta roma! –exclamo Sessh-

-Pero...-

-hazlo!-

-"Y se aprovecha, por q sabe q lo quiero, al oído de sus dedos, a sus ordenes estoy" –canto Jakken-

**SEXTO ACTO: INUYASHA, KAGOME Y KIKYOU (quienes siguen discutiendo --)**

-"Y para ser mas franca, nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yoooo... aunq te de lo mismo"- seguía cantando Kagome-

-T.T pero yo…-

-¿así? Pues yo… "Inuyasha, te regalaría hasta las nalg... (Censurado por ser fic familiar)"... "te regalo mi cintura, y mis labios para cuando quieras besar... por que eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo!" –exclamo Kikyou a Inu quien era totalmente ignorado-

-Pero si tu ya estas muerta! –exclamo Kagome- "no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda"

-Kagome! "rata de 2 patas" –respondió Kikyou-

- ... – silencio sepulcral-

-Kikyou... "bicho rastrero"- respondió Kagome-

-"Animal roñosa!"-

-"Engendro del mal!"-

-Y esto va pa largo... –murmuro Inuyasha-

**SÉPTIMO ACTO: KOUGA, GINTA Y HAKAKU**

-¿Quien fue el gracioso que se robo mis chocorroles y mi coca-cola sabor vainilla? –exclamo el lobito Kouga-

-pos quien sabe kouga o.ó –respondió Ginta-

-Si, quien sabe u.u- le siguió Hakaku-

"¿Donde están los ladrones? ¿Donde esta el asesino? Quizá allá revolcándose en el patio del vecino..." –

-pues la vecina doña Meche no se esta revolcando o.o –respondió Ginta inocentemente-

-¬¬-

-Ah pero que tarado eres -- -comento Hakaku-

-¿Ahora que dije? o.o –Pregunto Ginta-

**OCTAVO ACTO: INUYASHA, KAGOME Y KIKYOU (y siguen con lo mismo --)**

-Inuyasha! "En cada rosa, estas tu, en cada caminar estas tu, como te voy a olvidar, como te voy a olvidaaaaaaaar!" –cantaba a todo pulmón Kagome (ahora si se me anaco)-

-T.TU-

-pues yo... "con tigo mi vida, quiero vivir la vida" –canto Kikyou-

-Que tu ya estas muerta! –refunfuño Kagome-

-Oh! Déjame en paz colegiala barata!- exclamo Kikyou-

-...-

-Inuyasha, después de 50 años "Y yo sigo aquí esperándote, que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel"- cantó Kikyou-

-Inuyasha si tu te vas con el cadáver viviente te juro que... "aun q vengas de rodillas, que me implores y me pidas, aun que vengas y me roges, que te absuelva y te perdone..." –respondió Kagome-

- ... -

-Inuyasha, ¿entonces te vas a quedar con migo? –exclamo Kikyou-

-Claro que no cadáver!-

-basta! –exclamo Inuyasha- he tomado una decisión...

-¿cual? –preguntaron al unísono Kagome y Kikyou- Oye! No repitas lo que yo digo... basta! Lo hiciste de nuevo!

-Silencio... me quedare con el bombón de Asuka xD –respondió Inuyasha-

Kagome y Kikyou se van de espaldas (caída al estilo anime)

**NOVENO ACTO: EL FINAL**

-Ayuda T.T Auxilio, me atacan- exclamo la pelirroja de evangelion-

-¿quien te ataca? –pregunto Kagome-

-Este hombre mitad bestia q parece pulpo y no me suelta!-

-Inuyasha abajo! –exclamo Kagome- que decepción, siempre creí que me querías a mi T.T "el me mintió, el me dijo q me amaba y no era verdad, el me mintió, no me amaba nunca me amo"

Inuyasha solo tenia espirales en los ojos.

-Inuyasha es un tonto! –exclamo Kikyou- "me supiste a taco placero!"

- - -

-Entonces ¿quien se llevo mi comida? –exclamo Kouga-

-ya olvídalo, se la robaron – respondió Hakaku-

-Si, olvídalo u.ú –le siguió Ginta-

- Nooo! "Mía! Esa comida es mía! A medias pero mía, mía, mía para siempre mia!" –exclamo Kouga-

-payaso – murmuraron los 2 lobitos al unísono-

- - -

-Sango, necesito decirte algo...- comento muy seriamente Miroku-

-¿si? –pregunto entusiasmada la exterminadora-

-¿conoces a alguna amiga que quiera a un lindo monje?-

Sango saca su boomerang de quien sabe donde y le da un trancazo a Miroku.

-idiota ¬¬-murmuro Sango-

- - -

-Ah, roma que lindo! –exclama sesshoumaru con estrellitas en los ojos-

-¿esto es roma?- pregunto extrañada la pequeña Rin-

-"Ay amor mío! Que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo.." -cantaba sesshoumaru-

-Este... amo bonito...- murmuro Jakken-

-"sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido… sin tu latido…" –Sesshoumaru seguía metido en su canción-

-amo bonito! –exclamo Jakken-

-¿Que demonios quieres lagartija?- refunfuño Sessh-

-esto no es roma, esto es Xochimilco!-

Sesshoumaru se va de espaldas.

- - -

Kagura esta vestida de novicia.

-"do, un don un gran señor, Re, un rey encantador! Si, tu amor es para mi Fa que fácil recordar Sol que brilla y da calor! La! Si canto lalalala, si, es tu imaginación y volvamos con el do!" –cantaba a todo pulmón Kagura aquella bizarra canción alpina-

-que bajo has caído... –murmuro Naraku-

-definitivamente es adoptada T.T- comento Kanna-

-que linda! –exclamo de repente... ¿Barney? O.O-

-T.T creo que el da mas miedo que mis monstruos- comento Naraku-

-Uh! T.T que miedo- le siguió kanna-

**EL FIN (nota de Ángela: gracias a dios --)**

BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, INUYASHA EL MUSICAL HA FINALIZADO PERO ¿ACASO HABRÁ UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE? ¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA COMIDA DE KOUGA? ¿ACASO NARAKU HARÁ REACCIONAR A LA NOVICIA KAGURA? ¿SESSHOUMARU ALGÚN DÍA LLEGARA A ROMA? ¿CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA INUYASHA? ¿CUÁNTO ES 4X4? ¿YU-GI ES GAY? ¿QUÉ LE DIJO UNA VACA A UN ELEVADOR? ¿POR Q EL CIELO ES AZUL Y NO MORADO? ¿POR QUÉ LAS GALLINAS NO VUELAN? ¿PAQUITA DE QUE BARRIO ES? ¿QUÉ CARA TIENE EL BIG BROTHER? ¿X Q ESCRIBO TANTAS PREGUNTAS?¿QUE ME REGALARAN EN LA PRÓXIMA NAVIDAD? ¿SERA ALGO BUENO? ¿CUÁNDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE ANGELA ESCRIBIRA ALGO COHERENTE? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES UNA MELCOCHA --? PUES ESTO Y MAS, JAMÁS LO SABRÁN WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ESTE BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA (R&R!)


End file.
